The Trial of Vegeta
by battousai's princess
Summary: Freiza takes Vegeta to punish him and it's up to an all grown-up Bra to save him.
1. Default Chapter

The Trial Of Vegeta

Prologue

By: Trunks girl

Vegeta was lying in hid bed when he heard a noise. As he walked into the hallway to investigate he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Then he blacked out. 

As Vegeta awoken he looked around. This wasn't Capsule Corp. He was in a jail cell. He immediately tried to blast the wall but it just absorbed it. "What in the…" Vegeta got to say before he got cut off. "Well I've seen you have woken up," said a creature in the shadows. As he stepped out of the darkness Vegeta recognized him. "It can't be you," he yelled, "You were killed by my son! I'm sure of it!" But it was him. None other than Lord Frieza in the flesh. "Well of course it is me. Do you think I would let you go unpunished for your crimes?" said Frieza. "Crimes, CRIMES! FREZIA YOU FORCED ME, NO MY ENTIRE RACE TO SUFFER FOR YOU AND MAKE OTHERS SUFFER AS WELL! YOU ARE THE ONE TO BE PUNISHED!" yelled Vegeta. "Oh, by the way," said Vegeta forming one of his famous smirks, "While you were dead I've gotten tremendously stronger! Not only can I go to Super Saiyan I can go to Super Saiyan 4! So can Kakarot. And when we become Gogeta, our fused selves, not only are we strong, we're invincible! So take that Frieza!" "My, my Vegeta," said Frieza calmly, "Never underestimate the power of Lord Frieza! I've gotten stronger to you know and so has my brother Cooler and my father King Cold!" (A/N: Have you ever noticed their names? **Freeze**a, **Cool**er, King **Cold**? What's their last name, Ice? Ha ha ha. Okay back to the story before I turn retarded.) "Well than we'll just have to see about that," said Vegeta.

The Trial Of Vegeta Chapter 1 By: Trunks Girl 

"Vegeta? Vegeta? VEGETA?!?" yelled Bulma. She had just finished searching the entire Capsule Corp (and that's a lot of building). _'Where is he?'_ she thought. "Hey mom, where's dad?" asked Bra opening a soda. "I don't know I was just thinking the same. I don't think he's near, I would of felt it," said Bulma. _'He's been gone all day…' _Bulma wondered. _'Dad's disappeared again, but where to? I can't sense him,' _thought Bra. "Mom I have something to do, bye!" yelled Bra running out of the door. 

************************************************************************

_'Knock, knock, knock' _"Goten, can you get that?" yelled Chi Chi from the kitchen. She was busy making dinner. "Okay mom," said Goten getting the door. "Bra?!?" said Goten seeing whom it was. He turned red. He had a crush on her. "Hi Goten, um can you fly me somewhere?" she said blushing. _'Look at those two there flirting. How cute,' _thought Chi Chi peeking from the kitchen to see who it was. "Why? Can't you use an airplane? I'm mean you have tons," said Goten. "Well I need to go to Kame's lookout and airplanes can't make it that high. "Ok sure," said Goten. Then he scooped her up, said bye to his mom and flew off into the sunset. While they were flying Goten decided to ask Bra the question he was thinking. "Bra," he said, "Why do you need to go to Kame's lookout?" "Well, you see, my dad hasn't been around all day. I kind of want to check up on him," she said. "But why? He disappears for days sometimes for intense training. Nothing to worry about. Plus if you want to see him so bad, just try and sense him and fly over to him. Vegeta did teach you how to sense people, right?" he said. "Yeah, he taught me how to. He also taught me a special signal so whenever I'm in trouble he can come and save me. But now it's my turn to save him. I don't think he's even on this planet. You see I can't sense him and even if he was masking it, he has a bond with my mother and she couldn't feel his presence anywhere on this planet. I'm worried," Bra said becoming serious. "You're right I can't sense him," said Goten as he landed on Kame's lookout. As the two walked towards the building (what is that building called?) Goten grabbed Bra's arm and pulled her to him. "Don't worry Bra," he said "I always here to help." A smile

slid across her faces. "Oh, Goten," she whispered in his ear as she hugged him tight. He hugged her back. "Um, ahem," Dende said, "Not to be rude but you came here to see me right?" "Yes!" they said in unison, their faces bright red. "Ok then what did want to see me about?" he said becoming serious. The Z fighters only came when things were important. "Well you see…" Bra said telling him what she had told Goten. "Oh, my," said Dende. "So you can help?" said Bra becoming anxious. "Of course I can, follow me," Dende said signaling them to follow him. They walked up stairs and down halls. Finally they came to a room. In the middle of it was a crystal ball on top of a stand. Dende walked towards it and chanted: 

**Crystal Ball**

**_Dende's here_**

Rid this girl of her fear 

**_Show us now_**

**_The man she calls _**

**_dad so_**

**_her worrys will fall_**

At that moment the ball flashed and a disturbed image appeared. It was Vegeta tied to a dungeon wall in chains, with a puddle of blood on the floor below him. His face was no longer reckonisble for it was briused and torn so much. It also looked like his left arm was dislocated. When Bra saw this image she gasped. She could not look at her father, a proud man, drained of his pride.


	2. Chapter 2

The Trial Of Vegeta Chapter 2 

By: Trunks Girl

"Vegeta!" yelled a guard into the jail cell. Vegeta, to hurt to answer, just hung there. _'How had Freiza and his family get so strong?'_ thought Vegeta, _'I hit him directly in the back of the head several times yet he always regained himself. How is that? Has he finally became immortal?' _These thoughts ran through his mind when he felt his body being released. "Get cleaned up, your going to court today," the guard said. _'Court? I didn't know Freiza even knew what a court was. If someone broke the law he would simply kill them. Oh well…' _thought Vegeta. Vegeta was ushered out his cell, and then dragged down a hall. On both sides of him he saw living, rotting, flesh, which was supposed to be prisoners. Well, a very sorry excuse for a prisoner at least. He even saw some Nameks imprisoned. Finally he was led into a bathroom, which looked more like a sewer. It had white walls that had turned brown with dried blood and dirt. It was hideous. When he looked into what was supposed to be a mirror he couldn't he see his reflection. Even if he could look in the mirror, he probably wouldn't recognize himself. Slowly he took off the rags which used to be his clothing. He stepped into the shower. When he turned the knob he almost puked but decided not to since he won't be getting any more food for a while. The water was a dark brown almost black. How was he supposed to get cleaned up with this water? He was the Prince! He should be treated better. But royalty isn't where the power is anymore. Strength is where the power is now a days. When he got back to his cell he felt even more grimy than before. After a while Cooler came. "Follow me and don't say anything unless asked. You got that? Or did I say that too fast? We all know apes aren't that intelligent," he said with a laugh. All Vegeta did was snort. When they got to the courtroom he was shocked. King Cold was the judge. Vegeta was surprised because King Cold was so dimwitted he couldn't even spell his own name. "Order, order, order in the court," he demanded. When Vegeta looked over to see the jury he knew he was in trouble. The jury was made up out of Frieza's loyal guards. How was he going to win this? Besides smarts, the scale wasn't tipped in his favor. As he took his seat, he noticed he didn't have a lawyer. "Vegeta, since nobody wanted to be your lawyer, talk only when addressed. Understand?" King Cold said slowly. "Whatever," said Vegeta under his breath. The whole time King Cold talked about how Vegeta should be sentenced to death. Vegeta didn't think he'd make it out alive. Finally after everybody talked and argued for what it seemed forever King Cold called on Vegeta to state his opinion. "All I have to say," Vegeta said, " is that I was forced upon all of this. I was forced to live under Frieza's rule. I was forced to learn to kill entire races. I was forced to come here today. Where do I stand? Do I ever have a say in anything? I was kidnapped at a young age by an ugly monster. The same monster that killed my mother. The same monster that killed my father. The same monster that destroyed my whole race. He even blew up my home planet. HE'S the one who raised me to be a killer. He's committed way more crimes than I've ever had. He's the one to blame. Frieza should be punished, not me. That's all." As the court talked this over they came to a decision. "Vegeta, the jury has come to a vertic. We find you… innocent," said Cold. "WHAT!?!" screamed Vegeta. "Sit down, I wasn't finished," said Cold. _'Figures…,' _thought Vegeta. "Even though you were found innocent," explained Cold, "there is still a minor punishment." "Shoot," said Vegeta thinking he'll have to get beat up to return home. "It will done by tonight. After it is done I will get one of my guards to prepare a ship for you," said King Cold. As Vegeta turned to leave he thought he saw King Cold smirk.

There is Chapter 2. PLEASE REVIEW! It would help so much to get your opinion. Good or bad (as long as it's not too offending). Send the reviews of my story at to Trunks_girl_4_ever@dbzmail.com Halla!


	3. The Trial of Vegeta Chapter 3

The Trial Of Vegeta

Chapter 3 

By: Trunks Girl

                        _'That's strange…' _thought Vegeta as he walked down the hall back to his cell, _'He never told me what the punishment was.' _Also he remembered the face the King Cold held on his face in the courtroom. Something was up.

************************************************************************

"So Freiza, could you tell me the plan again?" asked Cooler. "Ok, you dimwitted brother of mine, I'll talk slow so you can grasp what I'm saying. You and my guards will lead Vegeta onto the ship. Make sure he can't sense energy signals. If he can I'll have your head. Oh! I almost forgot. Send the guards to Earth to arrange the surprise for Vegeta. They already know what to do," explained Freiza. "Got it!" yelled Cooler as he ran to prepare.

************************************************************************

"Oh Vegeta," yelled Freiza evilly peeking into the cell. "What?" said Vegeta coldly. "Get ready to go home, my brother will be here in a little while to take you to the ship that will be taking you home," said Freiza. "Whatever," he grunted. After awhile Cooler came to lead him to the ship. He followed him outside to see a massive ship awaiting him. "Go on in and I'll be there in a sec," said Cooler. Vegeta did just that. While Vegeta wait on the ship, Cooler went to tell the guards to go to Earth. When he finally got on to the ship, he saw all of his men knocked out, and saw Vegeta investigating the controls. Finally Vegeta looked up at Cooler. "I'm going to take a nap, so don't bother me," said Vegeta, "Reading the ship's settings, this is going to be a long ride." 

************************************************************************

Back on Earth:

"Yeah! He's coming home!" yelled Bra jumping around. "That's a relief," said Dende. He knew since Goku died for good, Vegeta was the next strongest person, considering Gohan no longer fights, now that he has a family. "Well if you two are done cheering, I'm going to eat. I'm hungry," said Goten, his stomach growling on cue. "Okay, Mr. Popo just finished making lunch for us," said Dende signaling them to follow him. But little did they know that things would be different when they returned.

************************************************************************

"Trunks?" yelled Bulma upstairs. "Yes?" he yelled back down. "Do you sense your father yet?" she asked. "Nope, by the way thanks for letting me use you lab, but I'm going to go home now," he said coming downstairs and out the front door. "Fine, bye!" she yelled as he flew away. _'They grow up so fast…,' _she thought. Just then she heard someone behind her. When she turned around she saw a strange looking alien in the armor Vegeta used to wear. He raised his palm. It started glowing. He aimed it at her.

************************************************************************

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Vegeta as he shot straight up. _'It was all a dream…'_ he thought. Something was really wrong. He had dreamt that someone was on Earth and the person destroyed his home and family. _'Wait a minute…' _he thought. He couldn't sense Bulma anymore. Usually he could sense her anywhere. Even in his cell, with chi blocking walls, he could still sense Bulma. It was because of the bond they had. It was indestructible. Well, until one of them died. "Noooo…," he said dropping down to his knees, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He now knew what the punishment was. The death of Bulma. . He vowed to kill Freiza, his family and all of his followers. 

There's Chapter 3! Pleeeeeeeease review! No one even reviewed my last chapter (_sobs to herself)_. I want to finish this story but I don't think I can if yall seem that you don't care. Send all reviews to Trunks_girl_4_ever@dbzmail.com Halla.


	4. The Trial of Vegeta Chapter 4

The Trial Of Vegeta Chapter 4 

By: Trunks Girl

                        "Bye, Dende!" yelled Bra as she and Goten started to fly away. "So, do you want me to take you home? We can do something else if you want," said Goten. "Well, could you take me home? I'd like to change. Then me and you can go out tonight," said Bra smiling. A smile crept across Goten's face. _'Did Bra just ask me out? Yes!' _thought Goten. "Great," said Goten calmly although he had butterflies in his stomach. As they flew closer to West City both of them were greatly surprised when they saw the condition Capsule Corp was in. "What…happened…to…my…HOUSE!" yelled Bra. The whole front side of the house was gone. The lawn was black with ashes. A crowd and news crew had gathered around the house. There were ambulances and police cars. Reporters and cameras were everywhere. The last time she saw so many people at her house, was when Trunks was announced CC's new president.  As the two half Saiyans landed, Bra ran into the crowd frantically searching for her mother. She had seen the ambulances and was worried. Finally she recognized Trunks in the crowd. He had his head sunk low and tear stained cheeks. "Where's mom, Trunks," she said nervously. Trunks didn't make a sound. "WHERE IS SHE!?!" she yelled at her brother. Finally he pointed towards the house. Coming out of the living room were two paramedics pushing a stretcher with a body bag on it. Bra just stood there speechless. She couldn't believe it. She dropped to her knees. She couldn't believe it. She was so close to her. I mean, Trunks was always on dates, hanging with Goten, or working. Vegeta was always training and only came in to eat. So basically she spent most of her time with Bulma while she was growing up. _I thought Trunks was visiting mom today,' _she thought, _'Why didn't he protect her? _She started to get more and more angry. Angry with her for not staying at home, angry at Trunks for not helping Bulma, and angry with Vegeta for being taken away so easily. He would've been here to help. While she was sitting there helplessly, Goten was in the crowd searching for her. Goten soon caught up to her. When he realized what had happened to Bulma, he kneeled down and wrapped his arms around Bra, who was on her knees with her face in her hands. After awhile Bra stood up again. "Goten! Take me to the lookout now! I swear that whoever did this to my mother I will destroy with my own hands, if it's the last thing I do!" announced Bra, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Right," said Goten with a stern face on. As the flew silently back to the lookout, Goten was wondering who had did this to Bulma, and if they were strong enough to destroy the whole front side of the house (which is a lot when you think of the size of C.C.) how come he hadn't sense them? Everyone else must have not sensed it either, otherwise someone would've been there to protect her. He was depressed. Even though he had never been close to Bulma, she was like a second mother to him, since he was always over at Trunk's house when he was little. He felt guilty and wished he had gotten here sooner. If he didn't suggest that they eat lunch, he and Bra would've arrived here at least an hour early. When they got to the lookout, Dende was there, ready to greet them. "I've heard the news," he said before any of them got to talk. "Yeah, but who could've done it?" asked Goten putting Bra down. "Well, whoever he was, he worked for Frieza. He must've been good if we couldn't sense him while he used all this power to destroy the house," said Dende. "Frieza? FREZIA? HE DID THIS TO MY MOTHER? WHERE IS HE!?!" asked Bra with a stern face. "Um, he's on spaceship base in the NW region of the galaxy, but he's headed towards Earth," said Dende. "Don't worry," said Goten, "when he gets here, me and Trunks will get him. I mean, my dad beat him at SSJ right? Just think if he's up against 2 SSJ? He'll be beat so fast…" "No," said Bra, "This is my fight."

How was that? Sorry it took so long. I had other projects to finish. Chapter 5 will be out in 1-2 weeks. Remember to review! Please!

Send them to: Trunks_girl_4_ever@dbzmail.com Halla!


	5. The Trial of Vegeta Chapter 5

The Trial Of Vegeta Chapter 5 

By: Trunks Girl

                        "What do you mean?" said Goten, "Your power level is 35! That's lower than my mothers power level. How are you going to beat Frieza?" 

"The hyperbolic time chamber of course…" she said, "I'll spend about 3 days in there. That should be enough, I mean my dad always said I had potential if only I would train."               

Goten looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Who's going to train you?" he said. He already knew Trunks wouldn't do it.             

"Well, you. Duh," she said sarcastically. "Me? Why me?" he said confused. _'Why wouldn't she ask Piccolo?' He trained Pan and Gohan and they turned out great,' _he thought.                        

"I'm asking you because I don't want to get anyone else involved," she said staring down to the earth below her, "Plus, I know you better than anyone. I know you're happy so drop the whole 'Why me?' act. This is serious."                    

Goten stared down at his feet and started to blush. "Sorry," he said, "I'll fly you to my house. You can borrow some of Pans' training clothes. Then we can go in the Room of Sprit and Time."              

Goten and Bra was about to go, when Dende commented. "Remember Goten," he said, "This is the last time you can go into the chamber. Don't waste it." "Ok," said Goten.              

Then the two flew down to Goten's house. When they got back to the lookout Bra was more than ready to go. "I want to at least get to SSJ ok?" she told Goten. "Ok, but it's got to take more than just SSJ to beat him. Remember your father is SSJ2 and he couldn't even beat him. You need to become SSJ3. That's a lot of work for only 3 years. But you should be able to do it," he said with a smile.                

Before they stepped inn they thanked Dende and said goodbye. They won't see anyone for 3 years.

************************************************************************

Back at Frieza's base:

                        Vegeta was devastated. Frieza locked him back up in his cell and beat him up whenever he'd like. Vegeta attempted suicide already, but Frieza stopped him "I'm the only one who can take your life," he said chuckling.  All Vegeta could hope for was that Trunks and Bra were ok. That thought was the only thing keeping Vegeta alive.                                         His body had numerous severe injuries. Only when he was on the verge of dying would Frieza heal him. At first, Vegeta thought it would help him increase in strength. That was until Frieza figured this out and only healed ¼ of his total strength. 

                        _'How did I get myself into this? I'm dying in a jail cell, in my most hated enemy's base, my wife and life mate is dead, and Frieza beat me a second time. My life is officially a living hell,' _thought Vegeta as he sat in a corner. He was hurt so bad he could no longer talk. All he could do is hope for a way out. _'I can't die in this place,' _he thought,  _'It would be a disgrace to my family and the entire Saiyan race.'_  

                        As he withered away in the corner of his cell he still had one string of hope knowing that is friends and family would soon notice his absence and come for him.

I didn't really know what to write in this chapter but who cares. Once again review, and send it to: Trunks_girl_4_ever@dbzmail.com.  Sorry I had to make Vegeta look pitiful. Halla!


	6. The Trial of Vegeta Chapter 6

The Trial of Vegeta Chapter 6 

By: Trunks Girl

Three days later:

                           Dende walked down the halls heading for the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Exactly 3 days ago Bra and Goten went into the chamber in an attempt to increase Bra's strength so she can free Vegeta. He was excited and worried at the same time. As he opened the door he was amazed. Before him stood a young girl with golden hair running all the way down to the floor. She had a long, furry, brown tail wrapped around her waist. A golden aura surrounded her body, which was floating above him. "So did I do a good job or what?" said Goten stepping out of the chamber. 

                          "You did awesome," said Dende his mouth wide open, "What level is she on?" 

                            "Well, she had a lot of potential, so it was easy for her to turn Super Saiyan, and us having 3 years, she has gotten to Super Saiyan 3," he said grinning. 

                            "Then, may I ask a question? How did you train her?" asked Dende wanting the secret to this remarkable power. 

                            "Well, I can answer that," said Bra butting in, "See, I would train all day and then at night before I went to sleep that night Goten would blast with enough force that it would leave me to the verge of dying. When I packed to go into the chamber I took a capsule for a healing chamber that my mom made. That really helped me because whenever a Saiyan is on the verge of dying and is healed, their strength increases dramatically. I learned that from my dad," she said losing her smile.

                            "Okay back to business," said Dende, "I dropped by to the remainder of your house and prepared a Saiyan space pod for you. You'll have to go by yourself because there is only one. Are you ready to go? 

                            "Yes," said Bra floating back down to the ground. As she did she followed Dende through the halls to outside where her ship awaited her. Before she climbed in she turned to Dende. "How long is the trip?" she asked hoping she would get there soon. 

                             "It will take you 24 hours to arrive at his base. There is a special force field around your ship so it won't show up on his radar. Good luck," he said still hesitate. 

                             She nodded her head in understanding. Then she walked towards Goten. _'I might never see his face again…,' _she thought looking into his eyes. She now hoped to come back alive just so she can see him again. She kissed his cheek and climbed into the ship. As the glass closed in front of her she stared at Goten. No words were needed. Before the ship started and she fell asleep, she though she saw him mouth 'I love you'…

************************************************************************

At Frieza's base:

                                 Vegeta awoke from his slumber with a jerk. He has sensed a SSJ3. Could Goku be alive again? _'No it couldn't be,' _he told himself. The ki signal was Saiyan, but it had a part of him in it. _'Could Trunks really be that strong?' _he thought. But as he examined the signal more closely he realized the signal came from a woman. _'Finally Bra picked up her spoiled ass and started to use her potential to train…too bad I'm not there,' _he said chuckling to himself. Then he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Well how was that? You know the deal…send reviews to Trunks_girl_4_ever@dbzmail.com Halla!


	7. Chapter 7

The Trial of Vegeta Chapter 7 

By: Trunks Girl

                        Bra opened her eyes. She was in a in a small orb with a glass window. She looked around and saw a blanket of black around her. There were millions of stars. But really caught her attention was the humongous ship in front of her. She remembered why she was here and quickly got out of her pod, holding her breath and flying over to the massive ship.

                        She circled the ship around and around until she found a small opening where she flew through to get inside. As soon as she got inside, she explored the ship. She searched down halls and up stairs but yet no sign of her father. As she wandered around she noticed that the place smelled of blood and dirt. She felt dirty just breathing the air. Distracted by the uncomfortable surroundings, she turned the corner without worry.

                        But when she turned the corner, before her stood a group of ugly looking creatures all dressed in the armor she recognized from the bottom of her father's closet. She tried to turn away unnoticed but they happened to see the tip of her tail as she ran away. 

_'Oh man, why did I have to be seen?' _she asked herself as she ran. She ran until she faced a dead end. As the group got closer, Bra closed her eyes and shot a ki blast. It shook the entire ship. 

Vegeta in his cell awoke from the shake. "What the hell was that?" he asked himself out loud as he sat up. He looked ahead of him through the iron bars of his cell and saw hundreds of Frieza's men running by. 

He heard a big crash and men hitting walls. He became more and more interested. After awhile he felt an enormous aura hit him. "No way…," he said, "Bra is here."

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" yelled Bra as she blasted every man who approached her. She had turn SSJ3 and was surrounded by unconscious men. Finally after defeating them all she started to run. _'I'm coming dad,' _she said, as she got closer to his cell.

So how was that?!? Will Frieza die for good (for once)?

Will Bra kick his ass? Will Vegeta be saved? Well that's coming in the next chapter. And don't forget to review at: Trunks_girl_4_ever@dbzmail.com Halla!


	8. The Trial of Vegeta Chapter 8

The trial of Vegeta

Chapter 8 

By: Trunks Girl

                        Bra continued to run down the halls, disgusted by the sight of living, rotting, bodies laying helplessly in the cells. She heard the siren on the loud speaker announcing that all of Frieza's men were to be on the lookout for an intruder. 

                        She kept running faster and faster until she past a cell where she thought she had seen a familiar face. As she went back to take a double look into the cell, she saw a stiff figure sitting in the shadows. "Daddy, is that you?" she whispered into the cell slowly moving closer and closer, "Is it really you?".  

Vegeta, startled by Bra's voice turned to see whom the voice belonged to. When he turned around and saw the face of his daughter, he was flooded with joy. "Yes Bra, it is me," he said trying to stand up, "And I'd like it if you would get me the hell out of here." 

"Sure, let me blast this cell open," she said. 

"Wait," he said finally on his feet approaching the door of the cell, "These cells absorb ki energy. You'll have to try and bend them with sheer strength. But I've already tried. It's too strong. We'll have to pull it at the same time to bend it far enough for me to get through." 

"Ok, then on the count of three. 1…, 2…, 3…, PULL!" she said as she pulled with all her might. The bars showed no sign of budging. So she powered up more and more until she heard the bars screech as the bent apart. "Come on let's go," she said as she grabbed Vegeta's arm and started to run. 

"Where are you taking me? Do you even know where your taking us?" asked Vegeta considering both of them running into Freiza and both getting captured. 

"Don't worry," said Bra, " On my way to your cell, I saw a room full of healing tanks. I'm going to go get you fixed up before you die on me."

As they headed to the medical wing, they passed all of the bodies of the henchmen Bra kicked the shit out of. "Damn," said Vegeta as they passed a hallway with about 500 men lying on the ground in piles.

When they reached the medical wing, Bra set Vegeta in the tank all the way in the back of the room in case if someone were to pass the room, they wouldn't see Vegeta. She set the level of healing to severe and pressed start. She watched helplessly as the tank started to fill up with healing liquid. After it filled to the top and Vegeta looked comfortable, she got up about to go and look for Freiza. 

She walked out the door and ran in to something. She backed away to see what she bumped into when she realized it was Freiza.

"Well, well, well," he said, "You've made it through my whole army of men. But can you get through me?"

Well there it's done. It's short, but it's done. Sorry if Vegeta is out of character. Review at Trunks_girl_4_ever@dbzmail.com Halla!


	9. The Trial of Vegeta Chapter 9 last chapt...

The Trial of Vegeta

Chapter 9

By: Trunks Girl

                        "My, my, my, you must be a talented girl if you could defeat my whole army. But I won't be so easy. You saw the shape your dad is in. Who do you think did that to him? Me. And I'll do the same to you, you stupid Saiyan monkey!" said Frieza as he charged toward Bra.

                        Bra quickly dodged the punch. Frieza kept sending punch after punch towards Bra and she kept dodging. She tried and tried to land a punch but she couldn't touch him. 

                        The fight went on and on until Bra was on the floor panting. "Give up," said Frieza chuckling. 

                        "I will never give up," said Bra, "Especially to scum like you." Bra stood up and closed her eyes. 

She powered up, and it was so extreme that the ship shaked violently and Freiza even looked worried. Her aura was golden and glowing. The windows shattered from the extreme pressure. The floor beneath her split in two, releasing all of the oxygen in the ship.

_'Oh no,' _thought Bra, _'I don't have much time until there is no more air in here for me to breath.' _Then she got an idea. She ran into the room where she had left her father. He was almost done healing so she broke the glass, grabbed his arm and flew through the crack in the ground to her Saiyan space pod. She placed Vegeta inside and raised her hands, aimed towards Frieza's base, and with all the energy she had collected from powering up, she released a mighty blast, which blew up Frieza's base. It destroyed him, Cooler, and his father King Cold. 

Bra quickly climbed into the pod with her father and set it for earth. As the pod took off, and as she slipped into sleep, she watched the fireworks as the debris from Frieza's base turned into dust in the heart of space. 

************************************************************************

That morning on Kami's lookout:

                        Goten had had his eyes glued to Dende's crystal ball ever since Bra had left the Earth's atmosphere yesterday afternoon. When he saw that she was on her way home he was so happy he started to dance around and he started singing. He had been so worried about Bra the whole time. But that wasn't the only reason he was celebrating. He had a huge surprise in store for her when she got back.

************************************************************************

That afternoon:

                        Goten was inside eating his dinner, when he felt Bra's presence. He walked outside, and looked at the sky, and saw Bra's space pod fly across the sky like a comet. He immediately took flight and followed it. 

                        He followed it all the way to a forest in the middle of nowhere. By the time he got there Bra was already out of the ship seeing her father was all right. Goten, so happy to see her again, ran up behind her and put his arms around her.

                        "Who's there?!? Get off of me!" yelled Bra as she elbowed Goten in the stomach.  
                        Goten backed away coughing. "It's me, Goten!" he said, "Don't hit me!"

                        "Goten? Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" she said blushing.

                        "Yeah, I'm alright," he said rubbing his stomach, "Now let's get you and Vegeta back to Kami's lookout so you two and get cleaned up."

                        Vegeta had woke up by then, so the three of them flew back to the lookout. As soon as Vegeta landed and saw that there was food, he ran straight to the kitchen (Freiza didn't feed him, and for Saiyans that's the worst torture.). Bra however headed towards the showers.

                        After everyone was fed, and clean, Goten stood up and said he had something to say. He walked over to Bra and held both of her hands. "Bra, we've been friends forever," he said, "But in those 3 years in the Room of Spirit and Time, we've became more than that. Bra I love you. I've always loved you. Even when we were still friends I've loved you. And I know I love you enough to spend the rest of my life with you." Goten then kneeled down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. He opened it and there was a beautiful gold ring with a huge diamond in the middle of it. "So Bra Briefs, will you marry me?" he said calmly but in reality he was nervous as hell.

                        Bra stared at the ring and started to cry. "Of course I'll marry you," said Bra as Goten put the ring on her finger. Then they shared a long passionate kiss. Dende started to clap, but Vegeta looked the other way.

                        '_My daughter, and Kakarot's son? Getting married? That will make Kakarot and me related! This sucks…'_ thought Vegeta. He was about to gag, but decided not the spoil their moment. 

************************************************************************

The future:

Bra and Goten then went on to live a happy life together. They had a young girl named Tessa. She was born a supersaiyan and loves to fight. She always loved to here the stories her parents told her about saving the world. But her favorite of all was the story about The Trial of Vegeta.

How was that! That's the end of the story! I'm thinking about writing a side story about the 3 years in the hyperbolic time chamber when school starts again. Sorry if the fight scene sucked…I don't know how to write fight scenes. And I know the love stuff was corny but I don't care. Send reviews to: Trunks_girl_4_ever@dbzmail.com 

Below is a list of all the people who ever reviewed my story:

Thanks to:

Reda

gattakka700

Kichi

Mia Skywalker

IceVixen

Yami Gohan

ssj4 super vegeta

Yami's Kitten

Fern Bailey

Bakura's Kitten

And special thanks to Una who reviewed every chapter. Halla!


End file.
